


Vaguely Ridiculous

by kerithwyn



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny love letter to season 1, and CJ Cregg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaguely Ridiculous

Danny admires CJ at the podium, deftly handling the unruly press (he's a proud, prime offender) with grace and aplomb.

He knows she sees herself as gangly, awkward, vaguely ridiculous; he sees her as lovely, elegant, and...yes, vaguely ridiculous, especially when CJ is kissing him and pretending it means nothing.

It means a lot to *him*, but he's willing to wait until she catches up.

It's a struggle, particularly when Danny just wants to pull her into the office, shut the door, and lick a broad stripe against her stomach.

One of these days, she's going to let him.


End file.
